VelveT DaggeR
by TheSessh25
Summary: SasuNaru,Implied OroSasu, Slight ItaSasu. AU. Itachi is a Vampire lord with a passion, Naruto's a sword dancer with a wish, and Sasuke wants Itachi to care for him again. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**VelveT DaggeR**

Joint Fic By Chaosmoon25 and NightingaleDragon

C.h.A.o.S Mix

It was a warm night as the head of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi made his way across the thresh hold of his, yes HIS mansion. Tonight there was to be a huge party to celebrate the day that he would finally claim the one creature that so many had only had the audacity to dream of: Uzumaki Naruto.

Now in some bazaar parallel universe people may have thought "What's so great about some scruffy blonde being claimed by the most powerful vampire known throughout history?" Well, that would be a hard question to answer if not for the fact that this Uzumaki Naruto just so happened to be the most graceful dancer that the world has ever known. A single glance at one of the blondes performances and you were bound to return. No one else could ever compare to the sheer Gods given beauty the boy possessed when given a pair of swords and a rhythm with which to dance. It was the most erotically enticing display the universe has and will ever know… and after tonight no one but the Uchiha lord would ever set eyes on such displays unless he planned on dying an unspeakably horrid death at the vampire's hands.

But alas, there is one other person who has a special place with Itachi, the vampire's younger brother and only living (in all possible meanings of the word) relative, Uchiha Sasuke. He did not per say… 'hold favor' with his elder brother but held his respect due to the harshness of his life with his master and his ever growing strength under such conditions. You see, Sasuke by no means had it easy in the world of vampires and many would argue that he perhaps had it the worst of all of them seeing as his master was none other than one of the most disgustingly vile, blood thirsty creatures born to this world: Orochimaru.

Of course the effects of said hardships and abuse were most defiantly not his only favorable attributes. No, there was also the attributes that have a more primal appeal. For example, his unearthly beauty: hair like silken midnight, eyes of the purest darkness, and skin even the moon goddesses envied for its flawless silken texture. There was also that personality once common among the Uchiha's: a cold and indifferent heart and mind coupled with a fiery temper.

As amazing as his physical beauty was it was indeed his personality that attracted so many. Who could resist running their fingers across his chest or through his thick hair just to see if he could feel it if he'd react? Years of living under Orochimaru ministrations had taught the young Uchiha to be even more stoic that was usual for an Uchiha. Sometimes, if not for the occasional glare or degrading smirk, the brunette would seem as if he was a doll, a marionette designed for the Snake-mans twisted pleasures. But all that was about to change thanks to a certain blonde- haired, blue- eyed entertainer…

It all started that warm spring night at the Uchiha Mansion. Itachi stood near the door greeting his 'honored guests'; Orochimaru among them with Sasuke in tow. The two brothers shared a curt nod before Sasuke was ushered out of the foyer towards the Grand Staircase which lead to the Ballroom and Parlor (Think of Stephan King's Rose Red meets The Haunting's Hill House). The Uchiha Mansion was so incredibly different than the dungeon Orochimaru insists he call 'home'. This place was elegant and refined practically screaming the propriety and grace he'd been taught to live by as a child. It was so very unlike the mold covered walls, the slimy puddles littering the floors, rats scurrying past your feet…it was an impossible existence that he was forced to go through for the past one- hundred eighty- four years. Itachi shouldn't mind if he took a look around for old times' sake, ne?

The house, big as it was, seemed smaller to Sasuke now that he'd grown. In the eyes of a child the Mansion covered half the country. Statues from ancient Greece and Rome littered the Mansion's hallways and rooms. Sasuke clearly remembered trying to whip away the tears off the statue in his room; the statue of a mother carrying her child who's face is a skull. Sasuke cried for hours on end because he couldn't make her tears go away. It had been the same day that Orochimaru had taken him from his home, his happiness, and his life as he knew it. Sasuke soon found his way to his old Playroom and was surprised to find it exactly like he left it on that tragic day. The glass of water he'd kicked into the wall and shattered when Itachi had lifted him ff the ground saying it was rude to keep a gentleman waiting, still remained glistening on the floor despite the dust that had collected over the years. There was also the remaining dark spots on the carpet indicating were the blood had dripped from his brothers arm when Sasuke had bitten his once beloved brothers wrist in protest. He would never forgive that weasel for giving him over to that snake bastard just for the sake of 'favorable alliances'. After kicking around some of his once favorite toys to vent the frustration the old memories brought up he decided to explore the remainder of the place he had once been proud to call 'home'.

He skipped past his old room, repulsed by the memories of his young body being brutally violated by the snake bastard as his brother stood near the door inside the room listening to his cries for Orochimaru to stop and his weak pleas for Itachi to save him from the pain. He could still remember how Itachi's smirk grew into a full grin as he listened to those pleas and watched as tears rolled down the young Uchiha's sweet face. Once black eyes turned red as the memories long suppressed resurfaced.

He soon found himself standing in front of Itachi's own chamber the mahogany doors seemed to mock him with the reminder that not all times in the mansion were bad. For as many horrid memories took rest within the stone walls of the Uchiha mansion there were still those to beautiful to be worthy of the young Uchiha's current self. He couldn't even bring himself to open the door and inspect the room; too afraid to remember too vividly the nights he'd awoken crying only to have his older brother let him cuddle up in the huge bed that encompassed most of the master bedroom. He had finally brought himself to walk away from the door and had successfully made it a good tree feet when he heard the all too familiar sounds of someone desperately struggling against their captors, begging to be left alone.

Sasuke turned to see who it was only to find a dazzling blonde pair being led into his and Itachi's chambers, both with very different ways of dealing with the situation. The female was quiet and resigned as the men holding her escorted her to Sasuke's old room, whereas the male was incredibly loud and fought vainly, considering he seemed to have forgotten about the gleaming twin swords on his back, against the men leading him into Itachi's room. What a fool.

"Wait here until Lord Itachi calls for you, brat!" yelled one of the men, known as Kisame and Itachi's right hand man, as he closed the door and held it shut with a nearby statue. This greatly intrigued the young Uchiha seeing as Itachi's room was off limits unless Itachi himself said otherwise. Second, didn't Orochimaru say something about the only reason they were going to this little 'shindig' was to find out "what's so interesting about that blonde brat?"…Curious. Very, curious…

Sasuke found it quite amusing that despite his reluctance to enter the room earlier he found it quite easy to enter now as he moved the statue out of his way and opened the large mahogany doors noting how much lighter they seemed compared to how hard it was to get them open as a child. He was greeted by an image that not even the gods themselves could ever duplicate.

The blonde boy stood facing the large balcony windows holding the deep crimson curtains out of his way apparently, now calm. He was dressed in robes of a sheer orange fabric trimmed in a darker, solid orange fabric with a delicate fox tail attached to the back. The sun setting through the window gave the blonde the ethereal glow of a sun god reigning over his domain, swords gleaming in the receding light. It was then that the young Uchiha discovered just how alluring the young blonde was.

Suddenly the blonde god turned to look at Sasuke and gave a warm hearted smile. The boys eyes were like the morning sky and his smile seemed to light up the gloomy room as if it were high noon. Though as he now stood completely facing the raven haired vampling it was clear that his body was well suited for many, many…creative things that could be dome in a room such as this. His body was so well formed that he could be confused for the statue of Apollo that rests near the sitting room door. One the blondes stomach was a strongly hypnotic tattoo spiraling around his navel. What a strange and fascinating creature this was.

With sure steps the blonde closed the distance between himself and the young Uchiha near the door. He bowed low and rose with a mischievous grin spread across is gorgeous face. "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. Yours?"

Sasuke stared at the creature before him in slight wander. His voice had been like a thousand loving caresses running along every inch of his skin…but what a strange name for such a beauty; though strangely it suited him.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I am Uchiha Itachi's younger brother and Orochimaru's protégé." all the propriety he'd been tough over the years had come out of its own accord until Sasuke realized he was talking alone in his brother's bedroom with a man who was half naked and arguably wearing a skirt. It also seemed to come to mind that this could be the 'blonde brat' for which he was summoned here once more.

"So, what's your story? You don't seem all that great ye here you are…dressed in a skirt awaiting my dear brothers summons. His newest pet I'll bet. Am I right?" Sasuke looked Naruto over again contempt and lust evident in his words and cold onyx eyes.

"Well, you hard- assed bastard if you really wanna know I'll tell ya! It all started 17 years ago…" and the blonde was off with his life story. Sasuke was slightly taken aback by the sudden change of character but should have seen it coming thanks to that little 'performance' with Kisame in the hall. Sasuke noticed he hadn't heard a word of what the young blonde had said and rolled his eyes as he tuned back into what the blonde was saying. This was going to be a long night…

**CM (SOOO tempted to end the chapter here but I'll settle with an annoying ramble from our beloved dancer!)**

"Well, it wasn't the best day but it wasn't the worst day by far. At around an hour past noon I had already been chased tree times by one of the unusual mutts, they'd laughed and said it was only a puppy but guess again mister it was bigger than me! I'd hate to see it full grown! After the 'puppy' incident I was really thirsty so I figured I'd try and get my hands on something cold to drink. Well… turns out I grabbed the wrong drink at the very wrong time 'cause this mean old hag with humongous boobs was yelling at me about being under aged and not being mature enough to decipher right from wrong and other crap like that.

"What ever so right when I was about to bolt from this psycho hag this weird guy in black clothes comes out of nowhere and puts his hand on my shoulder and smiled at 'Boobzilla'. He had these really creepy red eyes and he seemed young but had bags under his eyes big time! But whatever…I don't remember what he said to Granny Tsunade but I remember she sure did shut up fast donno why I never asked her what he said but oh well. Come to think about it she was looking at me as if she was trying to warn me about something…oh well its said and done…so the weird dude said he'd take me out to ramen and since ramen is the food of gods how could I resist!

"So off we were to the remonstrant and he said I could have as much as I want, now most people know never to offer me food cause my 'as much as you like' could feed an army but he meant it and didn't complain when I ordered twenty seven bowls of miso ramen! The whole time I was eating though he just played with my hair 'n stuff…I think he was humming too. BUT he was buying me ramen so who was I to object? Though because of all the petting he was doing I didn't eat as fast as I usually did and it was well near five by the time I finished all the bowls that at most only lasted ten minutes… anyway when weird dude was giving Mr. Ichiraku his money he turned to me and said "Do you want to take a walk through the park with me?" when he said that with that creepy smile of his I swear there were alarms going off in my head but I didn't know what the hell they meant to I ignored it and accepted his offer. I mean a walk after dinner wouldn't hurt right?

"so yeah we're on our merry way to the park when suddenly he turns grabs my hand and kisses it while smiling that smiley smile of his! Mind you I'm 10 I know what a kiss means and that it's weird for a guy to be kissing me especially on the hand! BUT I didn't really care I mean I was full of ramen and even though I knew he was holding my hand it felt like he was still playing with my hair…it was really weird! But I ignored all the weirdness and fallowed him to the park.

"DUDE WHO THE HELL JUMPS INTO A TREE LIKE THAT! Seriously the shortest branch was like six feet high! But he still expected me to just jump rith into his lap w.t.F? I was 10! Not a bloody ninja! (hehe) but lo and behold next thing I know I'm sitting in his lap with his arms around my waist whispering these weird words into my ear. It felt really odd but good ya know?

"Then I realized I could understand the words but not the normal way! it was like I heard the weird words as weird words trough my ears but I could understand them in my head…kinda…he was saying stuff like 'stay with me' and 'be mine alone' n' shit like that.

"Then I got to thinking': I'm ten years old, I'm an orphan, he bought me 27 bowls of ramen without batting an eyelash at the price…why the hell not? So on some bizzaro impulse I turned and kissed him full on the mouth! He tasted kinda like metal but kinda different, wander what it was he tasted like…anyway-"

"Blood."

"Huh? What?" Naruto blinked in surprise. Throughout his little rant the stoic Uchiha had been silent as the grave (gods! There's too many puns!). Then out of nowhere that one word. Uh, what was it again…?

"Blood. He tasted like blood by your description." the raven haired beauty commented dryly.

"How do you know maybe he just tried a new flavor of ramen at Ichiraku's!" Sasuke had to resist slapping the obnoxious blonde. Who the hell can't tell the difference between blood and some original flavor of ramen! Oh wait he's human and humans don't usually drink excessive amounts of blood…

"Naruto, was it? Let me explain. Blood has a pretty distinct taste. It's flavor is a mixture of iron an varying amounts of salt. To many it's repulsive but to people like Itachi, which is the name of the man you speak of, and Orochimaru it's addictive. They in all, honesty, need it to survive. Funny, ne?" A sinister smile, though more of a grimace, was etched across the young Uchiha's features. This blonde was so utterly oblivious to the dangers he so willingly subjected himself o that it was sickening.

"Uh yeah…so uh we kissed for a while and then he stopped and held me while the sun was setting. It was a strange feeling having this guy, probably twice my age, showing so much affection when no one else liked me because I was a dirty little orphan and a thief. So I told him I'd stay with him forever and that I'd do anything he'd ask of me for the rest of y life. He made me look at him and gave me this really sweet smile and thanked me. Next thing I knew I was at Granny Tsunade's house that had lots of lights and told me I'd stay here until I was ready to live with him. He kissed me again and sent me inside. I didn't see him again after that." The blonde looked out the window as he finished talking finally.

"So, Itachi got a good laugh and left you? How typical. I guess you were just something to pass the time or simply not worth his time." Sasuke knew every word he said now was bullshit but he wanted to see the blonde's reaction.

"THAT'S A LIE! If I wasn't worth his time then why did Tsunade train me to 'make him a happy man'? Why was Sukina and I brought here to perform for him! I saw him at the door! He looks exactly like he did seventeen years ago! AND I am going to-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'MAKE HIM A HAPPY MAN'!WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE ALL HE WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO BE!I was supposed to be there for him. To keep him company. To live as a 'happy little family…but Nooo. He gave me away to that freak of a snake for no good reason at all!"

Naruto was silent as he watched the young Uchiha's eyes go from black to red to black once more. To say the least he was scared shitless by the raven haired beauty before him but judging by the glare he was receiving he assumed the young man wasn't moving an inch until he got some kind of explanation.

"Listen, mister, I don't have all the answers and I don't know what Itachi's put you through but let me at least explain my own situation, 'kay? What happened is after he left me with Granny Tsunade she trained me to be a sword dancer so that when he sent for me he would not me displeased so to speak. I'm sorry if you think I've done anything to take your place. As I said I was 10 when all this started and I've never met you until today. So yeah."

Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly for a moment not sure of what to do with this new information. Of course this would explain why the blonde idiot was dressed like he was. He was an entertainer of men. His skills designed to represent all that a man held high a good fight and a warm bed, but knowing Itachi something wasn't right here. If all he was looking for was a warm bed he knew that willing participants were not in short supply. Did Itachi truly mean to mate with the blonde? Regardless of Itachi's intentions he wasn't about to risk such an occurrence.

"So, you're a dancer? Care to give me a little show? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have a little pre- show rehearsal, ne?" he knew he was just trying to get under the blonde's skin but it was just too amusing to watch the young dancer get angry.

"What are you talking about my performance is flawless!"

"Prove it, dobe! The way I see it you're a total moron who likes dressing like a faerie and flashing useless steel! Prove what little worth you have!" the usually stoic Uchiha still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this child, beautiful as he may be, should have such a standing with Itachi where he had none.

Despite his confusion it was still apparent that Itachi had chosen this loud-mouthed, multi- facetted blonde as his mate …but what would that weasel do if if his new toy was played with by someone other than himself?

"Fine! I'll show you just how amazing I am! Don't blink or you'll regret it!" With that said the blonde removed the twin swords from his back, one in each hand, his eyes glazing over as he became lost to a music only he could hear. It was as if he was a completely different person now. His face was once again the serene mask like when Sasuke had first entered the massive room.

_(CM BGM: 'Gypsy of Atonement' from Hellsing A/N: I choreographed this piece using a mix of two styles I know. 1. Exotic dancing: hip rolls, pole dancing, floor work the like. 2. Belly dancing pure and simple)_

The blonde's movements were slow and lethargic at first, hips slowly moving side to side, swords held up in a delicate arc above his head. Naruto slowly began to roll his hips while turning around swords spinning to waist level showing off his lean back and the alluring fox tail attached to his garments. Sasuke was at a loss to even form a syllable in his mind. The supposed 'dead last was in no way such. The raven haired beauty watched in wander as the blonde's dance increased in rhythm and speed. The fox like youth was now spinning wildly. His clothes, tassels, swords, and jewelry making it seem as if he were surrounded by the sunset it's self as the orange yellows pinks and silvers all blended together. The unmatched beauty as Naruto slowed and gave into the unheard rhythm of his soul would have driven any seasoned artist into a fit of wild colors and the most jaded harlot believe in love once more. And yet Itachi wished to keep all this ravishing, untamed beauty to himself? Sharing with no one unless it was to torment the poor man into a lust to remain un sated if not forced to watch Itachi have his cruel way with the youth then be fed upon by the dark Uchiha? Sasuke would not allow Itachi such an honor, not if he had anything to say about it. Just as Naruto was about to go into another fi of feverish dancing Sasuke pulled the kitsune to himself and pressed his pale lips against the younger boys own.

Naruto's eyes shot open as his world suddenly came to a stop thanks to the passionate young Uchiha. He blinked a few times trying to figure out why he couldn't see all that good until the raven haired beauty against him ran his tongue along the younger's lower lip then everything seemed to dawn on the young dancer. Sasuke was kissing him! w.t.F? and he wasn't fighting back, why? Naruto gave up on trying to figure out a good reason to fight the other boy off and melted into the others embrace and allowed Sasuke entrance into his sweet mouth. Naruto was thoroughly enjoying the feel of Sasuke's hands running down his arms and flinched when he heard the loud clang as the swords fell to the floor. Hands now free Naruto placed them around the Uchiha's neck and pulled the raven haired beauty deeper into the kiss.

Sasuke grinned while nibbling on the blonde's lower lip. The Uzumaki hadn't resisted at all making it that much easier to ruin Itachi's favorite new toy. He slowly led the dancer to the massive bed and climbed atop the panting blonde running his hands across the expanse of exposed skin, enjoying the sensation caused by each taunt muscle under the creamy flesh. His grin only widening when Naruto moaned into the kiss.

Naruto was becoming bolder by the moment as Sasuke soon realized as he felt two strong hands on his ass pulling him more fully onto the blonde. Sasuke let a small laugh escape him as his lips moved lower trailing down the young kitsune's jaw, alternating between soft, feather light kisses and harsh nips at the tantalizing flesh. All the while his hand had found its way to the dancers legs, massaging every inch of flesh minus what they both craved.

Sasuke enjoyed every gasp, moan and adorable mewl that escaped the blonde's irresistible lips. He especially loved the distinct mewl that came about every time he licked or nipped the juncture between the blonde's neck an shoulder, near the jugular. The blonde was simply born for a vampires love, there was no way around it.

The raven haired beauty was forced to gasp as Naruto sunk his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder though not deep enough to draw blood. Sasuke was both pleased and curious as to his reaction. Orochimaru had bitten him there plenty of times and plenty of times in other places but never had he found any pleasure in it like he did with this dazzling beauty beneath him. He pulled back to gaze into this fascinating creature's half lidded eyes.

"You're holding back, Teme. Don't." Naruto had changed into yet another person as his eyes held a strange glow not caused by lust and he seemed to have a greater understanding that there was more than meets the eye. "Sa-su- ke…come now. You've been fed poison for years now, why not try something a little…tastier?" The blonde kitsune's eyes said he wanted to play and that mischievous upturned mouth was irresistible. Sasuke swallowed hard as he lowered his mouth to the tantalizing pulse at Naruto's neck, lightly licking the flesh. Worshipping the area until he could no longer stand the little gasps and mewls that were coming from the dancer. He was about to bite down when the heavy mahogany doors opened to reveal Itachi's second in command: Kisame.


	2. Authoress' Note

Dear Readers and Subscribers,

I'm still so shocked to find people reading and reviewing this story after so many years. I'm sorry it's been so long since I originally posted the story, but I had a great deal going on right after I started this story; including a falling out with the friend who helped me come up with the story.

Aside from that, many years have pat and my interests and style have changed in too many ways for me to just pick up where I left off. I intend to try to write another chapter and I hope everyone will review and let me know if the writing styles just don't match up. Also, since I have lost all my plot notes I'm open to any suggestions of what you want to see in the story. I still have the basic frame work of the story in my mind but many of the details have gone. I'm still so bummed about that.

Anyway, thank you all for being so interested in my writing and I hope that by the end of the week I'll have a chapter for you!

Hearts!

TheSessh


End file.
